familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fourth wall
Well, breaking the fourth wall doesn't have to be audience-related. If it stays, if stays. --Gunhaver 01:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, we did revise the definition o where the character DOES address the audience since the original question was raised. --Buckimion 04:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Story on Page One After Luke Perry reads Meg's story, we zoom out to Peter's face in front of the scene on television, "singing" that sneaky music while looking at us. Two elements of fourth wall breaking--Jack's Posse Fic 02:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Our original argument was over the show self-referencing itself which came almost immediately after I had just told someone else no. I'll open it up so you can see if you can find most of those self reference bits that were previously denied. (If you are looking though the history, look for places where I reversed an edit.) --Buckimion 02:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you add it for me? I'm about to go to bed--Jack's Posse Fic 02:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) What about Lottery Fever? While everyone else dances, a dancer walks down the stairs up to Peter. Peter: Uh uh, hold it. Hold it. music stops W-What's going on here? Dancer: I'm pregnant. Peter: Y-You're what?! Dancer: Yeah. Peter: We're in the middle of a thing here. Dancer: Well, you didn't return any of my texts. Peter says she is stealing from the show, two security guards walk the dancer out of the theme song, everything is silent until Peter looks back at the camera. Peter: Na...na...Fam...ily...Guy! --Iknowfishfolk (talk) 23:45, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Since we did "Whistle", it's been added. --Buckimion (talk) 23:59, February 25, 2014 (UTC) If I'm Dyin I'm lying Peter: Wow I look like a freakin' emmy (looks at camera) hint hint. Peter Chris & Brian Peter dances to Happy by Pharrell Williams and says to the viewers "I'm very easily influenced by music " Welcome Back Carter In "Welcome Back, Carter" Carter acknowledges the presence of a camera, saying to Barbara, "Now let's kiss while the camera pans over to the drapes." Isn't mentioning a camera enough to warrant an incident of the fourth wall? Insulated (talk) 23:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC) No, he does not acknowledge the presence of a camera, he simply predicts the action a camera may take. You barely got by with your last edit, but this is not close enough to meeting our definition of acknowledging that there is an audience OR of it being a production. --Buckimion (talk) 00:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) What? How is the vine thing breaking the 4th wall? The Vine thing in Regarding Carter. Lois: You bought vine and shut it down. Carter: I did what? *repeats* They aren't talking to the audience nor acknowledging Family Guy. I fail to see how it breaks the 4th wall. Frankly, the page has gotten out of hand, but the point was that only occurs because the show IS a show, it is not 'real life.' We tried to define it was addressing the audience but it has flat been ignored. --Buckimion (talk) 11:20, January 22, 2019 (UTC)